


I Can Pen You In

by Oddosaurus



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Walk In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddosaurus/pseuds/Oddosaurus
Summary: “You just admitted to trying to get my attention for some time.” With a delicate but firm hand, Byakuya held Makoto’s chin and turned his face so they could lock eyes again. “It is yours.”Byakuya gets a blow job and Makoto is a whore, I guess?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	I Can Pen You In

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never actually posted anything before so what better to start with than a blowjob amiright

“It seems my schedule is relatively free for the rest of the afternoon.” Byakuya snapped his personal planner closed and tucked it back into his jacket pocket. 

“Awesome!” Makoto slipped into Byakuya’s office space before the door closed behind him. His office, much like himself, was clean and smelt like expensive leather bound journals and was surrounded by rich men’s fodder. Knickknacks fabled to be from limited collections across the world that all individually cost more than Makoto’s car loosely filled the shelves. Makoto found his feet wandering towards a display. “What is this one?” 

“Truthfully? I have no clue. The office was once my brother’s, and I do not have the time to spend interior decorating.” 

“Oh.” Great talk. 

Even though the conversation was... lacking, Makoto didn’t mind too much. He knew that Byakuya was a man of few words (and even fewer kind words), so he knew that spending time together was enough. Makoto mindlessly eyed the apparently worthless-to-Byakuya decorations for a few moments before his gaze wandered back towards Byakuya himself. _He’s so tall._ His eyes moved downward to the phone in Byakuya’s hand. _And always doing something._ His hands were soft and showed no sign of strenuous labor. The sounds of his long fingers tapping away at the screen were quite satisfying to listen to. Makoto’s mind was next to wander to the sound, thinking of the elegant ways Byakuya’s hands moved across objects of his attention. Books he was finding research in, the keys on his phone, _maybe my chest in the middle of the night..._ When he began to pull his eyes away from Byakuya, he realized that although his head was still angled down towards his phone, his eyes were locked on to Makoto. The unexpected eye contact made Makoto jump. Before he could stammer out an apology, Byakuya broke eye contact as his eyes scanned up and down Makoto. “Alright, Naegi.” He gently rolled his shoulders backwards before fixing the cuff links on his shirt. “As mentioned, my schedule is relatively open. However, my time is still incredibly precious. I still have work to be done, but you may take to your knees under my desk.” 

Makoto’s heart jumped to such an extent that he was certain he was going to die on the spot. “Wh-what?!” 

The genuine confusion in Makoto’s voice broke the neutral expression on Byakuya’s face as an eyebrow quirked upward. “Oh? Forgive me.” Almost impossibly, Byakuya stood up straighter. “I seem to have misinterpreted your expectations in this... relationship that we have begun developing.” 

“I- wait!” Makoto could feel the heat gathering on his face as he began to backpedal. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to... develop the relationship. In that way.” 

Byakuya’s eyebrows now furrowed. “Yet I have still overstepped. Consider this an apology; I do not give them out frequently-“ 

“No! I mean. You didn’t... overstep. I’ve been trying to imply that this is what I wanted!” He tried to keep talking through his burning cheeks. “For a bit. So you don’t need to apologize!” 

The tall man’s arms crossed- not necessarily in an aggressive way, but rather contemplative and smug. “If this is what you wanted, why are you acting like this?” 

Makoto fiddled with his sleeve as he spoke, overwhelmed with the undivided attention. “You just took me by surprise, is all.” 

“By surprise?” Taking three long strides forward, Byakuya closed the distance between the two of them. He stood close enough for him to lower his voice and allow his words and his breath to roll over Makoto’s face. “You just admitted to trying to get my attention for some time.” With a delicate but firm hand, Byakuya held Makoto’s chin and turned his face so they could lock eyes again. “It is yours.” 

With a shaky breath, Makoto’s lungs were filled with the scent of the man in front of him. His heart fluttered and he considered pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He tried to think of something alluring to say, something to match the intensity of a man who pays no mind to anyone he doesn’t deem worthy— “W-wow.” 

A smirk threatened to creep onto Byakuya’s face. “If you want to take your place under my desk, tell me. Explicitly. I do not have the time to pussyfoot around.” 

Makoto melted slightly into Byakuya’s hand. “I want... I want to sit under your desk.” The second of silence after he spoke was too long. “Uh, please?” 

“Hmm.” He huffed out a laugh. “Cute.” Byakuya let go of Makoto’ chin. “So, Naegi. Go take your place.” He looked away from Makoto, motioning towards the expensive desk in the center of the room. 

Although he had been flustered at how unexpected the proposition was initially, Makoto wasn’t lying when he said he had been hoping for this. With confirmation that this was in fact reality, he gained some confidence and said something he had always wanted to. “Yes sir.” The gentle pink that crept across Byakuya’s face betrayed the unflinching expression. Makoto felt a twinge of pride as he began to walk to the desk. Byakuya trailed closely behind him, and the hair on the back on Makoto’s neck stood up with anticipation. Like a gentleman, Byakuya pulled the chair away from the desk for Makoto, who began to get to his knees.

Byakuya grabbed Makoto gently before sitting down. “If at any point during this interaction you feel unsafe or uncomfortable and wish to stop, you can verbally say ‘Toko’ or tap me anywhere on my person like so.” With his free hand, he tapped out a distinct pattern on Makoto’s wrist. “Repeat to me exactly what I just told you.” 

“If I feel unsafe at all during this, I can say Toko or tap you like this-“ _tap tap tap_ “-and you’ll stop. Got it.” 

Byakuya’s face remained entirely neutral. “You should brush up on your understanding of the word ‘exactly’. However, that will be sufficient.” Byakuya eyed the man in front of him one more time, the look in his eyes slightly different. “Feel free to do whatever you want to yourself down there this time. Your only guidelines are I finish first and you clean any mess you make. And, desk accessories make no sound. Understood?” 

This time? The thought made him smile. He nodded at Byakuya and got to his knees and got under the desk. He looked up as Byakuya sat down- his long and slender form now entirely dominating his field of view. Byakuya spared one look down before letting Makoto get to business. Makoto gave him his best puppy eyes and licked his lips. 

A small smile grew on Byakuya’s face before he wheeled his chair in, securing Makoto between his legs. 

Before even unzipping his fly, Makoto ran his hands along the inside of Byakuya’s thighs. He felt for the outline of his cock, and gently rubbed his thumb around it through his pants. Commanding Makoto to pleasure him must have begun to get him worked up, because it already seemed uncomfortable inside the confines of his dress pants. _I can fix that for you, sir._

Makoto struggled for a moment as he attempted to pull Byakuya’s pants into a manageable position. Of course, Byakuya made no move to help. Eventually, though, Makoto had a mostly erect dick directly at eye level. He studied it as it stood before him, still amazed that his lewd daydreams were rapidly becoming a reality, until a certain someone’s foot tapped his. No words were spoken, just a gentle nudge meant to say “Well, get on with it then.” 

Planting kisses along the inside of his thighs, Makoto worked his way to Byakuya’s base. He could tell that he had his work cut out for him- Byakuya’s dick, much like the rest of him, was slender and long. If he wanted to please the man in front of him, he was going to have to take the entire thing down his throat. He began licking and kissing every square inch. 

Throughout the process, Makoto attempted to be as silent as humanly possible. Firstly, because it was one of the guidelines given by the man in charge. Secondly, though, Makoto was intently listening for any reaction from Byakuya. Initially, Makoto couldn’t get a single sound out of the man. This just encouraged him to work harder. He started actually taking him into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip and sucking gently. Although he made no sound, Byakuya let out a heavy breath and Makoto knew he was on the right track. 

With a combination of his mouth and hands, Makoto worshipped his cock. Makoto felt his own dick pressing against his pants, but he knew that his full, undivided attention had to be focused on pleasuring Byakuya. That was all he was here for. Makoto didn’t have a significant amount of experience deep throating so he had to steadily get his own body to yield to the pressure. As he made his way lower and lower, he realized the sounds of papers shuffling and writing had stopped. The knowledge that he had such an effect on Byakuya spurred him on, and with one more push his nose was against his crotch. He stayed there for a few seconds to get comfortable with the insertion, then started to rhythmically bob his head up and down. His hand wrapped around his own neck to feel the presence of his dick. Feeling it there drove him crazy. His own hips shifted with need, but he willed himself, once again, to focus only on Byakuya. His focused attention was clearly working- he could tell Byakuya was close. Right as he was about to double down and finish him, there was a knock at the door. Makoto froze.

Byakuya didn’t. “Come in.” 

The door opened and Kyoko’s voice filled the room. “Good morning. Do you have a minute? I just wanted to go over some financial housekeeping. It shouldn’t take long.” 

“So long as it is quick. I have somewhere to be shortly.” 

Makoto heard Kyoko’s footsteps approaching the desk. He pulled away from Byakuya, intending to wait his turn to have the man’s attention. Right before he pulled all the way off, however, Byakuya used his leg to push Makoto back on. The action took him by surprise and he made the faintest sound, but managed to stop himself before alerting Kyoko to something under the desk. _He wants me to keep going? E… even with someone else in the room? And KYOKO of all people?_ He had to pinch himself to avoid moaning out loud at the thought. His dick ached for anything, but Makoto knew his place. Slowly, he continued the pampering. 

He was so focused on his task that he tuned out the conversation above him. He could tell that Byakuya had almost no tells that he was getting serviced as they spoke. Makoto was incredibly impressed, but not surprised, with the composure the man had. Eventually, it sounded as if the two of them began to have a minor disagreement. When Makoto heard his name, his ears focused with an intensity he didn’t realize he could muster. 

“Maybe we should get Makoto’s opinion on this. Do you want me to call him?” 

As if to taunt him, Byakuya used his leg to push Makoto all the way down to his base and hold him there. “I have good reason to believe that Naegi is indisposed currently.” 

Makoto’s eyes watered as he strained to stay in place without making a single sound. The silence that hung in the air for a few seconds was deafening. 

“I see. Another time, then.” 

The familiar sound of Kyoko’s foot falls exiting a room. Once the door closed, Byakuya let Makoto breathe. He took a loud gasp of air and caught his breath. There was a single tut from above the desk. _Quiet, right._ Immediately, Makoto quieted down and regained his ability to take in regular breaths. Before Byakuya could encourage him to continue, Makoto got back to work. 

He began to suck him off more aggressively, and Byakuya groaned in appreciation. Finally having verbal confirmation that he was doing a good job, Makoto doubled down, making gulping and slurping sounds as he feverishly tried to finish him. Byakuya didn’t seem to mind the sound as he reached a hand under the desk and took a handful of Makoto’s hair, roughly thrusting upward and pushing his head down. When Makoto was all the way down to the hilt, Byakuya held him in place and came down his throat. 

Like a good desk bitch, Makoto didn’t waste a single drop. When Byakuya finally let him pull his head away, there was just one string of cum connecting the two together. Remembering the conditions for this arrangement, Makoto quickly cleaned up the remnants of his actions. After being cleaned, Byakuya unceremoniously fixed his pants as if the entire thing never happened. He left Makoto under the desk, softly panting and recovering. Once Byakuya heard Makoto quiet down, he backed his chair up. “You may get up now, Naegi.” 

As he left his position, he could see that Byakuya’s face was flushed as well. His own cock twitched seeing the slight effect he had on the man. He stood up out of his chair, pulling Makoto up with him. Byakuya, maintaining his neutral expression, gently fixed Makoto’s hair. “You look like a cheap whore.” 

Makoto’s head nuzzled into the touch, desperate for release. “Thank you…” 

Noticing the need in his voice, Byakuya’s eyes scanned his form. When he saw the noticeable tent in his pants, he smirked to himself. “And you did all of that without touching yourself once?” His eyes snapped back up to Makoto’s. 

Makoto tried desperately to hide the lust and desperation in his voice. “Y… yes, sir.” He did not do a very good job. 

“Tch. I’m glad that you already understand your place.” Without breaking eye contact, Byakuya groped the hard dick in front of him. 

It took all of Makoto’s willpower to not cum at the touch. “Guh-!” He instinctively bucked his hips into Byakuya’s hand. Before he could grind himself to climax, the hand was gone. 

“How pathetic.” Makoto’s eyes had fluttered closed at the touch, and gently opened again at the degradation. There was a second of silence before Byakuya spoke again. “Well? Are you going to beg for me?” 

“Please….”

“Please what, Naegi? I expected even you to be able to use your words, but perhaps I overestimated you.”

“I want you, Byakuya..”

In one swift motion, Byakuya grabbed the collar of Makoto’s shirt and pushed him back up against the desk. “You want me to what, Makoto Naegi?” 

His head tipped backwards as he loudly whined. “Anything! Please, please, I want you to do anything to me. I need you to touch me. I know that you’re already done but you drive me crazy and I just need--”

Makoto was cut off by two fingers in his mouth. “I’ve changed my mind. Your whining is grating on my ears.” Almost immediately, Makoto was drooling around Byakuya’s fingers. “Consider this an act of charity.” Byakuya pushed his leg between Makoto’s, pressing his upper thigh roughly against Makoto’s crotch. Makoto stayed frozen in place, panting and attempting to plead with his eyes. “Go on, then. Get yourself off like the degenerate you are.” 

Given permission to do so, Makoto began to feverishly grind against Byakuya’s thigh. His eyes closed as he focused on the sensation, but Byakuya jostled his head with the fingers in his mouth and a disapproving ‘nuh uh’. 

“Eyes on me.” 

His eyes fluttered open and he immediately felt his face redden, being met with the intense gaze of the person he was humiliating himself in front of. Still desperate to get off, though, they locked eyes as Makoto doubled down in intensity humping against Byakuya’s leg. When he was finally about to finish, Byakuya’s head tilted up just slightly to assure Makoto that he was looking down on him. Makoto’s breath quickened as he desperately tried to maintain eye contact while he came in his pants. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth, surprised at how absolutely depraved he sounded. After he felt his climax pass he had a brief thought about how he hoped no one would tell through his pants, but the thought faded and he caught his breath. Byakuya pulled the fingers out of his mouth and wiped his spit across his face. “You really are a cheap whore.” He took a step backwards to give Makoto some space and to really see the state he was in. “I can’t say I’m surprised.” 

They stood in silence after that, Makoto eventually wiping the spit off of his face and straightening his shirt. “Uhm. Wow.” 

“As eloquent as ever.” 

“Thank you! For that, I mean. I was a little afraid you weren’t interested in me. In that way, at least.”

Straightening out his own shirt, Byakuya scoffed. “Who said I was?” 

Makoto smiled to himself. “Well, alright then. I won’t assume that you are. I should probably… change. So I’m going to run home.”

“Next time you should try not to make such a fool of yourself, Naegi. It is unbecoming.” 

“You said next time again-”

Byakuya raised a hand in his direction. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

—- 

Makoto got back into his car after having the afternoon of his dreams. He let himself sit and breathe, remembering the taste of his friend in his mouth. Absentmindedly, he checked his phone for the first time all afternoon. He had one text message. From Kyoko. 

_“Next time, I’m joining in.”_


End file.
